Missing You
by MrsDumbledore
Summary: Set at the beginning of the final battle. Find out what caused the final battle. Does good or evil prevail. Who dies and how people cope with the aftermath of the battle. Please Review!
1. The Battle

_Come find me Tom._ Harry mocked through his mind link to Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Taking a deep breath and trying to forget what awaited him Harry looked around to his friends, his army. They were prepared to fight to the death if need be. Ron was holding Hermione in his arms, whispering to her. Silent tears were falling down both of their cheeks as they said goodbye. After all neither knew if they would live through this. They had finally admitted their feelings for one and another a little over a year ago. It had all started at Dumbledore's funeral. Ron had comforted Hermione whilst at the funeral and on the journey home. She had been in hysterics. She had admitted how scared she was, not just for herself but for all the Weasley's, Harry, her friends and mostly her family. She felt as though it would be her fault if anything was to happen to them. They after all are muggle's and if a wizard went for them they would be defenseless. She thought if they died it would be her fault. But with Ron there to calm her down she had finally realized that it wouldn't be her fault and that Voldemort would eventually go after them anyway. That was when Ron finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. Harry had walked in on them when they were in a very passionate kiss.

_I can't let them be killed; they can't be separated. _Harry thought.

With another look around his eyes landed on Ginny, his Ginny. Ooo how he loved her. She had been there through it all. Even when he had broke things off with her she had went on at him about how he was just being a noble prat. He thought back to when they had got back together.

_Harry arrived at the Burrow alone at around ten at night. Slowly he made his way to the front door, dreading what awaited him. What if everyone turned against him? They might have all decided that they blamed him for Dumbledore's death. Trying to shake these thought out of his head Harry knocked on the door._

"_I'll get it," he heard the familiar sweet voice of Ginny his love. Feeling his heart rate quicken at the thought of Ginny Harry had to remind himself that he had ended the relationship._

She's just a friend! She will be safer like that,_ he thought sternly to himself._

_She swung open the door; he saw a look of surprise on her face as she noticed Harry stood there. He new he shouldn't be there yet but he couldn't take it much longer at the Dursleys._

_An uncomfortable silence._

"_Harry, come on in," she said a forced smile appearing on her lips._

_Harry entered the house he had always thought of as home._

"_Harry!" He felt himself being engulfed in one of Mrs Weasley's famous hugs. When she let go she looked him over. _

"_I have a good mind to go round to those muggle's and tell them what I think! You're a growing lad they should feed you. Did they treat you really bad?" Mrs Weasley asked as she headed over to the stove to make him something to eat._

"_No Mrs Weasley, they mainly just left me alone. Please don't cook me anything. I'm not hungry. Do you think it would be ok for me to just go upstairs and have a lie down?"_

"_Yes, yes dear of course. It must have been a long journey, you should have told us you were coming sooner and we could have sent you some guards." She muttered as she shooed him up the stairs._

_Once on the first landing Harry noticed Ginny's bedroom door slightly ajar. He could hear muffled crying. _

_Slowly he approached the door. He could just make out the figure of Ginny lying on her bed sobbing. Without thinking of that they weren't together anymore he opened the bedroom door and closed it lightly behind himself. _

"_Gin," Harry said as he sat down on the edge of her bed gathering her in his arms as he did so._

_He held her to him for what could have been hours but slowly her crying stopped. She looked into his eyes and he saw love, devotion and anger. Ginny must have decided that she would tell what he was putting her through as she started to shout._

"_You're such a prat do you know that? You break up with me saying it will keep me safe. But have you never thought that Snape or Malfoy would be more than happy to tell Voldemort how we feel? I know I said I understand but I've been giving it a lot of thought. It doesn't matter if we're together or not! Voldemort will still know how we feel. I love you Harry and if the only reason we aren't together is because of you being so noble then it's not going to work. I can't live without you. I love you and I need you to stay with me." Ginny said her eyes glistening over with more unshed tears._

_Harry had his head in his hands the entire time she spoke._

"_Of course I have thought of all those possibilities but this could be the best way to keep you safe Gin. I love you too and I can't loose you I just can't." Harry expressed, tears starting to roll down his cheeks._

"_Harry I trust you. I know you will never let anything happen to me. I love you more then anything, please let us be together." Ginny said almost begging, lifting Harry's head so their eyes could meet._

_Harry looked into her eyes and knew that after what had been said he couldn't just turn away from her. He loved her and would have to protect her. _

_Finally giving into the battle inside himself Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny._

He was glad he had caved in the end, now they were married. He really hoped she would live through this. She deserved a long and happy life even if it couldn't be with him.

Whilst he had been looking for the Horcruxes he had realized that he was one. He had tracked down the final Horcruxes one by one with the help of Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

The locket had already been destroyed by RAB. Who had turned out to be Sirius's brother Regulas Black. He had left the ranks of the Death Eaters once he had found out what Voldemort was really up to. With the help of Kreacher he had got to the real locket and destroyed it. A few days later though Voldemort caught up with him.

Hufflepuff's cup had been easy enough to destroy. Much harder to find. It had turned up at Borgin and Burkes, it had been once owned by the Malfoy's. But Lucius Malfoy had brought it to the shop not long before he was arrested. Once they had the cup wand-less magic had destroyed it.

The Ravenclaw eagle had been more difficult to find and destroy. It was found at Voldemort's old orphanage. It was found in the attic were Voldemort had gone to torture other orphans. Once they had found it he had found that he had needed the help of Hermione to destroy it.

Once he had proved himself to be trustworthy, Snape had found out that Nagini wasn't a Horcruxe.

This meant that there was one Horcruxe left. He wasn't sure why but he thought that it was something to do with himself and Gryffindor. With a lot of research it was found out that he, Harry was a descendent of Gryffindor. So with the help of Dumbledore's pensive, the National Wizard Library, and many sleepless nights, Harry had worked out the he was a Horcruxe and how to destroy the piece of soul that resided in himself. The down side was he would have to sacrifice his own life.

With much deliberation Harry had decided that he wouldn't tell anybody about the final Horcruxe. If they knew of his plan they would just try and change his mind. This would be too difficult to deal with for all of them. He couldn't let them worry; he wanted his final weeks to be as happy as they could be. He would just kill himself in the final battle to kill Tom.

He had written a note. It may have been addressed to Ginny but there was a part of it the full family could read, he had placed a spell on it that would make it appear on Ginny's bed once he was finally laid to rest. It explained everything he had done and why he had done it, at least then everyone would know the truth and be able to move on.

Snapping himself from his thoughts he noticed Ginny looking at him. Seeing the look of love and determination in her eyes he felt new power surge through his body. He knew that with her love, today would be the end of Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, we meet again," hissed Voldemort.

"Good evening Tom," Harry mocked knowing that the use of Voldemort's muggle fathers name would anger him.

It may seem foolish to anger someone as evil and powerful as Tom. But Harry knew Tom made mistakes when he was angry, which is what Harry would be counting on.

With a final glance at Ginny who was now in a challenging duel with Lucius Malfoy, obviously she was paying him back for making her first year at Hogwarts hell. Harry turned to face Voldemort.

"Your father would be proud, preparing to face _death like a man._" Voldemort said spitting the last words out.

"Don't speak about my father. You didn't know him." Harry screamed.

"I didn't have to know him. He was arrogant and selfish and he really thought he. Could. Kill. Me. Well how wrong he was, I was the one left standing. I will be this time against you." Sneered Voldemort.

"My father may have died but if you remember that very same night you tried to kill me. But you failed. You were left without a body. But this time you will be left without a soul." Harry saw a glint of fear flush through Voldemort's eyes when he mentioned soul.

"Yes Tom, I know all about your little secret. I tracked them down one by one. Every one I have found has been destroyed." Harry said determined look in his eyes.

"Aah Harry you won't kill me tonight, you see you haven't destroyed all of my Horcruxes there is one left…"

"I know Tom," Harry said walking towards Voldemort. He pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Voldemort's heart.

"You won't do it," Voldemort said, fear evident in his voice, despite this his voice was determinedly calm.

"But Tom I would and I will. I'm not afraid of death." Harry snarled.

Pointing his wand more steadily Harry muttered "Adimpleo deleo"

A bright light burst from Harry's wand and wrapped itself around both Harry and Voldemort.

An ear piercing scream could be heard as both Voldemort's souls were ripped from both his own and Harry's body's.

Harry thought of Ginny. All the times they had spent together. Whether it had just been sitting with his arms around her, or making love. Either way these thought were the thoughts with the strongest emotion in. Concentrating on them Harry pushed all his love for Ginny, along with the love he had from Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's towards Voldemort.

All fighting stopped outside of the ball of light when they heard the horrifying screams. After what felt like an eternity the light started to fade. Ginny watched in bated breath as Voldemort fell to the ground. Relief rushed through her body as celebrations broke out.

Seeing Ginny looking at him Harry gave a weak smile before he slumped to the ground. As the familiar flash of red came hurtling towards him he felt his breathing become difficult.

"Gin…" He saw her looking at him with those big brown eyes full of love and concern.

"Ginny I love you." Harry managed to choke out before the darkness over took him.


	2. goodbye?

_ i Ginny looked at Harry and saw him give a small smile; it didn't reach his eyes and Ginny new something was wrong. He fell to the ground and Ginny felt her legs taking her towards him._

_All around people were celebrating. They had only seen Voldemort fall. But Ginny couldn't make out what they where saying, all she could hear was the pounding of her heart. _

_Pulling his head onto her lap, Ginny rocked backwards and forwards._

"_Gin…" She heard him whisper weakly. "Ginny, I love you." Then he was gone. Those four words more precious than she ever realized was the last words that would ever come through his lips. /i _

Ginny Potter awoke in sobs, just as she had for the past two days. She had once again dreamt of the night Harry left her. A quick glance at the clock showed it was 6:15. Ginny got up and dressed, she wouldn't get any sleep now. This was going to be a long day. The day she would say her final goodbye to the man she would love forever.

"Ginny its eight o'clock, are you ready?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly as she knocked on her daughter's door.

No answer.

Mrs Weasley cautiously opened the door. She saw Ginny sitting on her bed crying. Ginny had been like this since Harry's death. It broke her heart to see her daughter suffering. i _Well today will be the end of it. Maybe after this we can all start to move on, /i _she thought hopefully.

"Ginny, we're leaving in five minutes."

All she got was a nod as a reply.

Ten minutes later the full family was gathered in a small church in Godric's Hollow.

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Harry James Potter. He was a loyal and brave man, who fought for peace in this world even when nobody believed him. But more importantly he was a true friend, husband, and son. Would anyone like to say a few words before he is put to rest?"

Ron stepped to the podium. "Where do I start? I remember the first day we met. It was on the train to Hogwarts, I was sat in a compartment alone, there wasn't any other compartments left so Harry came and sat in mine. We were best friends from that first day on. Harry and me have been through a lot together; good and bad times, but I wouldn't change any of them. We had our arguments; but I loved him and he will always be my best friend, my brother."

Ron stepped down wiping his eyes. Hermione was next to go to the stand and speak.

"Harry Potter was the brother I never had, he was my best friend. I am sure Harry died peacefully knowing he did the two most important things he wanted to do before he died." Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Ginny before continuing.

"First he married Ginny the love of his life," Hermione stopped again but to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. "And second, he took Voldemort down. Harry died happy knowing the people he loved were safe. As a great wizard once said, i _ 'Death is not the end; it is just the next great adventure.' /i _I believe that and I know that one day I will be reunited with my brother."

Hermione took her seat next to Ron. Ginny got up. As she stood there looking at her Harry she knew that what she was going to do would be the right thing.

"What do I say? Harry is, was the man I loved, he will always be my one and only. He meant everything to me. It's cruel that he got taken away on the day he triumphed over Voldemort it should have been a happy day, but instead it was a cruel dark day on which my world ended. Harry when you died you took a part of me with you, but one day we will be reunited. I will never love another; you were the one I choose to be with and even if we can't be together physically you will always be in my heart. I promise you I will never love another man. I'll wait for you."

Ginny stepped down and placed a hand on Harry's coffin. She looked around and noticed just how many people were there, surprisingly every one of them was crying.

Her eyes fell back to Harry. She whispered just loud enough so that if Harry were alive he would be the only one to hear. "I love you Harry Potter. Even if you can't see our child grow up, they will know all about you. That I swear to you."

She walked towards her seat. As she did Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Mr Weasley, lifted Harry's coffin and carried it to the graveyard, where Harry could finally be put to rest.

Ginny watched as Harry's body was lowered into the ground. The priest said:

"Harry Potter, thank you for all you brought to this world; you will be missed greatly and never be forgotten."

As Ginny stood there looking at his grave, she felt someone's arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw her mother.

"Mum, do you mind if I have some time to say goodbye to Harry alone?" Ginny asked timidly.

Molly looked at her daughter, understanding her need to say a final goodbye to the one she loved so dearly.

"If you want to be alone with him for a while then that is fine. If you're not home in an hour I'll come and make sure you are okay. I don't want to leave you alone to long," Mrs Weasley said. She placed a gentle kiss on Ginny's head and Disapperated

Ginny's thoughts drifted back to her and Harry's first kiss. She had felt as though she was going to explode from happiness, it was amazing even with the full Gryffindor students looking on. When it had happened she had thought it was the best moment of her life, it was until her wedding day.

_ i "Gin, are you ready? We've been waiting for twenty minutes," Hermione asked through a closed door._

"_Yes, I'll be out in a minute; I need to put the finishing touches to my lips."_

_Fifteen minutes later Ginny was walking down the aisle. She noticed Harry catch his breath as he saw her walking toward him. As she reached the end of the aisle Harry whispered, "You look so beautiful, I love you so much."_

"_We are here today to see the marriage of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley."_

_The vicar continued to speak, but all Ginny could focus on was the man that she was preparing to pledge her life to. She finally began to hear him when she heard the vicar ask, "Does anyone know of any reason why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony? Well, then, would you please state your vows?" _

_Taking Ginny's hand, Harry lovingly said, "Ginny Weasley, I think I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I thought I had a great life when I had you as a friend. But now I know my life would never be worthwhile without you loving me. I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more than for you to be my wife. I will love and honour you forever and for as long as I can, I will protect you!" Harry gently wiped away the streams of tears flowing down Ginny's cheeks. _

_Sniffling and smiling, Ginny took Harry's other hand and said, "Harry, I love you with all my heart. I have never felt this way before and I don't want to feel this way for anyone else again. I have loved you since I heard the story of how you defied Voldemort the first time. And my love has grown stronger every day since then. Finally, my dream is coming true: I am marrying Harry Potter. Not the boy who lived, just Harry Potter, the man I love. Loving you makes me a better person and my life a better place. I will never stop loving you and I hope that you don't want me to stop." _

_Ginny finished and she noticed that Harry, too, was now silently crying _

"_I now pronounce you man and wife," the vicar ended. /i _

Ginny stood there looking at the grave of Harry. He was her life. What would she do now that he was gone?

How would she and her unborn child cope?

Making a silent vow to herself, Ginny promised Harry she would bring her child up alone the way the Harry would want.

She gently kissed her hand and placed it over the photograph of Harry that was on his headstone. With one last look at his smiling face she turned and apperated home.


End file.
